


Barometric Displacement

by ibonekoen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is raining. In the TARDIS. WHY is it raining in the TARDIS?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barometric Displacement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/275720.html?thread=52633352#t52633352)

It takes a lot to put a perplexed look on Amy Pond's face, but as she comes to a halt on the bridge of the TARDIS, she's getting that sort of look.

She tilts her head to the side and then points to the black rain cloud that's hovering over one section of the bridge, right near the door. "It is raining. In the TARDIS. WHY is it raining in the TARDIS?"

The Doctor pops up from an open panel in the deck on a dry side of the console. "Ah, yes, that. Well, it's a bit of barometric displacement due to timey wimey wobbly bits falling down a tube." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis before straightening his bow tie and giving her a grin. "Don't worry, I'll have it fixed in a jiffy!"

Amy grins and laughs lightly as she walks over to the cloud, which is unleashing a steady stream of droplets. "I kinda like it," she remarks.

~*~*~

When Rory comes onto the bridge some time later, drawn by the sounds of laughter and shrieks, he finds the Doctor and Amy playing in what appears to be a rain shower. Amy is twirling round and round with her arms outstretched, her clothes and hair drenched, and the Doctor laughs, hair plastered to his forehead as he watches her.

"Why's there a rain cloud in the TARDIS?" Rory asks, blinking when Amy just laughs and shakes her head. He makes a protesting noise as she grasps his wrist and pulls him forward into the rain, and he's surprised to find it's cooling without being overly chilled. It's the soothing rain of a summer afternoon, washing away tepid air.

"Who cares?" Amy says as she draws him in for a soggy kiss. 

Eventually, the Doctor will remember that the electrical components in the TARDIS hate water and the ever-present doom that seems to follow them wherever they go will settle in, but for now, they're just enjoying a little impromptu rainstorm.


End file.
